


Checking up

by Kaellig



Series: Night calls [00Mallory] [2]
Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5931751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная бессмысленная зарисовка о том, как М работает допоздна, а 007 вечно в командировках.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking up

— Добрый вечер, сэр.

Голос в трубке звучит с вежливой насмешкой. На часах Мэллори начало первого ночи, у самого Бонда на час больше. 

— Добрый вечер, 007, — отвечает Мэллори. Он давно смирился с этими звонками и принял для себя решение, что проще играть по предложенным правилам. В эти затянувшиеся рабочие вечера у него едва хватает сил на то, чтобы вникать в строчки документов, куда уж ему спорить с Бондом.

— Пишете письмо австрийцам? — невинно интересуется тот, и Мэллори не знает, рассмеяться ему или бросить трубку. Вместо этого он наливает виски, вытаскивает из заветного ящика стола сигареты, щёлкает зажигалкой и с удовольствием делает первую затяжку. 

Бонд в трубке молчит, то ли догадываясь о действиях шефа по смутно доносящимся звукам, то ли играя в молчанку. Мэллори играть не собирается, потому всё же отвечает:

— Вы удивитесь, 007, но с австрийцами я объяснился по телефону. Теперь я пишу объяснительную в ОРК. Их ваши действия заинтересовали не менее живо, чем австрийцев.

Бонд негромко усмехается, и Мэллори, закрыв глаза, представляет, что тот сидит здесь, в кресле напротив, потягивает его виски и курит его сигареты.  
На самом деле, Бонд почти не появляется в кабинете М. Когда 007 в Лондоне, у Мэллори просто нет причин задерживаться в офисе, а сам Бонд с куда большим интересом выводит из себя Кью, флиртует с Манипенни и таскает Таннера по барам. 

Порой Мэллори кажется, что во время отъездов Бонда он задерживается в своём кабинете специально для того, чтобы дождаться его звонка.

И эта мысль даже не кажется ему глупой.

— А как поживают наши коллеги с другого берега? — продолжает Бонд, выдержав паузу, будто не желая прерывать мысли шефа.

Мэллори пожимает плечами, прекрасно зная, что Бонд не может его увидеть, но почему-то уверенный, что тот обязательно угадает его движение. Сигаретный дым горчит на языке и с непривычки чуть жжёт слизистую горла — Мэллори курит очень редко и только тогда, когда остаётся один. Бонд не в счёт — Бонд на другой стороне Ла Манша, и это слишком далеко, чтобы Мэллори пришло в голову прятать от него свои привычки.

Бонд почти всегда слишком далеко. И Мэллори не вполне уверен, хорошо это или плохо.

— Они отказываются объяснить, что не так с проведением операций МИ-6 в Вене, но очень, очень недовольны, — это «очень» Мэллори прокатывает по языку, наслаждаясь его вкусом и звучанием. Он всегда рад, когда МИ-5 оказывается вынуждена втянуть свои щупальца обратно.

Мэллори не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что Бонд наступает коллегам на хвост с такой завидной регулярностью, лишь чтобы сделать ему приятное.

— Удивительно, — улыбается Бонд. Мэллори слышит эту улыбку и легко может её представить. 

— В самом деле, — бормочет он себе под нос. И, уже громче: — Когда ваш поезд?

— Через пятнадцать минут должны подать.

Мэллори делает ещё одну затяжку, затем — ещё один глоток из стакана, зажатого в той же руке. Это не слишком удобно, но вторая рука занята трубкой, да и он уже привык.

— Значит, вы будете в Лондоне через два с половиной часа.

— Сэр, — почти укоризненно произносит Бонд; улыбка в его голосе становится ощутимее.

На часах Мэллори уже начало первого, он пьёт уже второй стакан виски, и его решения далеки от объективных и продуманных.

— Я, скорее всего, буду ещё в офисе.

— Хотите, чтобы я отчитался сразу после приезда?

— Было бы неплохо. Завтра напряжённый день, могу не успеть вас принять.

— А поспать перед напряжённым днём вы не пробовали? — язвит Бонд.

— Я пишу в ОРК объяснительную в связи с вашими действиями в Вене, — парирует Мэллори.

Бонд молчит почти минуту, затем с деланной неохотой отвечает, словно уговаривая самого себя вслух:

— В конце концов, это будет уже четыре утра. Слишком поздно, чтобы ложиться спать.

— В таком случае — до встречи, 007. Хорошей дороги.

— До встречи, сэр.

Мэллори вешает трубку первым и наливает себе ещё виски.


End file.
